


even though our love is doomed [art]

by lesbrarian



Category: Once Upon a Time (TV)
Genre: Art, Digital Art, F/F, alt rock goodness, disaster queers i love, emma and regina listening to music in the basement like teens, in which regina has a lot of music amassed during the curse years, remember when we all bought CDs and didn't have spotify, that 90s nostalgia
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-05
Updated: 2019-10-05
Packaged: 2020-10-06 03:43:21
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 42
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20500316
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lesbrarian/pseuds/lesbrarian
Summary: alexa, play 90s alternative rock





	even though our love is doomed [art]

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Whistle_Silver](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Whistle_Silver/gifts).
  * Inspired by [Even Though Our Love is Doomed](https://archiveofourown.org/works/20490689) by [Whistle_Silver](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Whistle_Silver/pseuds/Whistle_Silver). 

> hey 90s kids, get deeeep in your nostalgia feels with whistle_silver's fic! that grunge/alt-rock mood is here in this fic, and i promise you all will enjoy it as much as i did! high five to my fellow procrastination queen and SQSN partner, we did it!
> 
> art and lettering was all drawn digitally in procreate, except, of course, for the bugcedes photo and that amazing 90s geometric background. i had high ambitions but minimal time, haha. 
> 
> thank you as always to my darling friend, pal. we are terrible influences on each other, but they are my favorite person to suffer with!

_you know i'm such a fool for you_  
_you've got me wrapped around your finger _  
_do you have to let it linger?_  
_ do you have to, do you have to, do have to let it linger?_

for the full-size image, click [here](https://i.imgur.com/6FSbNgv.png)!


End file.
